Inherited
by Nuffins
Summary: Elizabeth and Ciel have died, leaving Sebastian to care for their daughter, Amelia Cierra Phantomhive. He was going to eat her soul, until he saw the mark of his Faustian Contract on her throat. How is this possible? What are the terms? As she ages, he becomes more and more attached to her. Romance blossoms eventually. Absurd. Demons can't love. Can they? Rated M for later chapters
1. Prologue

**Whoa, guys. I just realized I totally forgot to put a disclaimer here.**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, it wouldn't be nearly as fabulous as it is, and it would probably be pretty mindless. I wouldn't have the thought to make Mme Red the Jack the Ripper killer.**

"Lady Elizabeth, I think you won't make it through this. You're losing too much blood! It's either you or your child." She cried.

"Save my daughter! I can't live if she dies, too! Please," Elizabeth implored, "save Amelia."

Her hair was matted and sweaty, sticking to her neck. She panted heavily, trying to catch a breath and will away the pain, but _God_ it hurt so much. She screamed when something inside her ripped open and pushed to get it out. She knew it was supposed to hurt, but _this_ much?

"Push!" the midwife urged.

"Sebastian!" Elizabeth called when she pushed, "Sebastian!"

"Yes, mistress?" Sebastian asked, immediately by her side with a wet wash cloth. He wiped her forehead gently, "I'm here."

Elizabeth grabbed Sebastian's hand, "Promise me you'll serve Amelia like you did Ciel. Please. Protect her with your life! You're all she'll have."

"Push, Lady Elizabeth! The head is almost out!"

"Swear it, Sebastian!" Elizabeth commanded with eyes of steel.

"I swear, my lady." He promised.

"Push!"

Elizabeth gave a final push and, like that, the child was out of her body. Elizabeth sunk into the bed from sheer exhaustion.

"Hold on, young mistress. Hold your child before you go." Sebastian urged.

The midwife didn't take long to dry the baby and wrap her in a blanket, "It's a beautiful baby girl."

Elizabeth held Amelia, "My baby girl. Ciel would be so proud if he could see you right now, so strong and healthy." She cooed. "Amelia Cierra Phantomhive. You'll do great things." Her eyesight blurred and sharpened, "What's this? A birthmark?" she traced her finger over the mark that sat on her child's throat. "It's pretty."

"Miss Weatherford?" Sebastian addressed the midwife, "Would you please meet me in the parlour? I'll be there shortly to discuss payment."

She nodded and bowed out.

"Sebastian, look." Elizabeth beckoned quietly. Her life faded, "She looks so much like Ciel."

His lip quirked, "Indeed she does. I'll protect her with my life." Of course, all he saw was the side and back of her head, but her nose and hair was the very same as Ciel's.

"I know you will." She smiled.

Sebastian couldn't help but admire the subtle beauty of the situation. They were not in the master bedroom of the house, Ciel's room, but a different, brighter one. The bedding and decorations were in a soft pink, designed just for Elizabeth. Ciel knew it would make her happy. Sunlight streamed in through huge, numerous windows, hardly bothered by gossamer lace curtains, and rested on Elizabeth's face. The curtains billowed softly from the gentle breeze. This would be the setting in which Lady Phantomhive, so opposite of the Earl, would die.

The Undertaker, a tall, strange man with long silver hair, walked in and stood next to Sebastian at Elizabeth's bed-side. "Lady Elizabeth," he greeted. "Beautiful, even in death."

"Undertaker? Why are you here?"

"I figured I'd do this much for a friend. Unless you would prefer Grell here? Now, Lady Elizabeth, why don't you close your eyes and come with me?" The Undertaker took her hand and waited, then left quietly, holding something else in his hand.

The room was now silent. Even the wind had stopped teasing the curtains. Sebastian bent at the waist and removed Elizabeth's arms from the baby, then lifted the sleeping child into his arms. He froze, his eyes stuck on her throat. The birthmark Elizabeth was referring to.

That was not a birthmark. Sebastian looked from his gloved hand to the mark on the child's throat. The very same mark he had on his hand. That shouldn't even be possible. What in hell and on earth are the terms? A baby can't form a contract! He wasn't even summoned. He bent down and inhaled. Perhaps she inherited the contract from her father, since Sebastian hasn't gotten the soul that was promised him? Indeed, her soul smelled almost exactly like her father's. His mouth watered. That ever-elusive soul will drive him insane, he knows it. Sometimes, he truly hated being a demon.

Sebastian sighed and pulled the blanket over the child's throat to hide the mark, then realized the midwife had seen it. Possessively, he held the child and headed for the parlour where the midwife said she would be waiting. Like a fool, she sat there where he might have to kill her.

"Sir? I take it you're her guardian now."

"I am." Sebastian commented smoothly. "I take it you have seen my child's birthmark?"

"Yes. And sir, it's none of my business. Sometimes, you see strange things as a midwife."

"Indeed?" He stalked closer to her with Amelia in one arm.

"Seeing strange things has conditioned one to be very secretive. I will tell no one about the child's mark."

"For a price, right?" Sebastian leered suspiciously and stepped closer.

Instinctively, she stepped back, "No. For free, I will keep quiet. It is none of my business, and not my problem. I swear it. But sir, you might want to keep that covered. Many others are not as," she paused for a moment, "neutral as I am."

Sebastian stared at her, considering how genuine she looked. She looked like she meant what she said. "I will know if anything is spread."

She nodded, "I understand."

Sebastian shifted Amelia to an arm and reached in his tailcoat to remove a sack of money, "It's all here. Take care, Miss Weatherford."


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. It took longer than expected to load the first chapter! And I realized that I called the last one the "prequel". I'm so embarrassed. _So, again, I do not own Kuroshitsuji_. I just borrow the characters. Why? Because I am not creative enough to make my own. And because Sebastian is amazing. Has anyone seen his Yes dance? Look this up. You will not be disappointed. Feel free to point out mistakes. I like being told I'm wrong, because it means that I won't be wrong without knowing it. Without further ado, I give you Chapter 1 of Inherited.**

**P.S. I went through and fixed some mistakes, so it should be better now.**

"Sebastian!" Amelia shot up in her bed, breathing heavily. She wiped sweat off her forehead and hid her eyes in her hands.

"Young mistress?" Sebastian greeted from the door, "Another nightmare?"

"Yes."

He handed her a glass of water, which she downed, "Thank you."

"Do you wish to share?"

"It's the same basic one. Same thing, different places, different names," She smiled ruefully, "Just like every day."

"Is everything all right, young mistress? Anything you wish to share?"

"It's nothing new. I'm just tired."

"Of what?"

Amelia patted the bed next to her, and he sat where indicated. "I'm tired of how monotonous everyday life is. Even running the company. It was exciting, but now it's just boring. And these books." She lifted one she finished the night before, "They're all so predictable. I'm just tired of it." She turned to look at Sebastian, "Aren't you?"

He smirked, "Well, I've lived a lot longer than you. I can usually find ways to entertain myself, but I do know what you feel."

Amelia leaned into Sebastian's body, "Maybe it's just my sleepiness talking. How did you wind up here? Taking care of me and the house by yourself?"

"Ah, I just simply had to be one hell of a butler." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

That made Amelia giggle, like always. "Don't ever leave me, Sebastian. You're all I have."

"I'll be by your side forever, even in the depths of hell."

Amelia smiled, then sighed.

"Is everything all right, young Mistress?"

"My neck itches." She bore her throat to Sebastian, "It's visible, isn't it?"

Sebastian swallowed. He hated it when she did that. It was like waving a steak in front of a starving dog. "Yes, it's activated." He mentally groaned. He hadn't eaten in so long, and her soul, bore for him to just take was too tempting.

"Could you?" she gently touched her throat.

"Close your eyes."

She did as told and Sebastian removed the glove from his marked hand, and then placed it on her throat. He massaged gently and her itch stopped. He removed his hand and replaced the glove.

"Thank you."

"You can open your eyes, if you want."

She leaned further into Sebastian, "I honestly have no idea how you do that."

"It's an Ancient Chinese Secret," he teased.

After a few moments of silence, she spoke again, "You want to know something?"

"What's that?"

"I don't understand you at all."

Sebastian smirked, "Well, that's half the fun, isn't it? You can't know everything, or else it really would be all the same."

Amelia nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." He smirked, "Perhaps you should go back to sleep. It's very late."

Amelia laid back down in her bed. Sebastian pulled the covers up to her chin and tucked her in comfortably. "Why do you always wear gloves? Isn't it uncomfortable?"

"How do you know it isn't just my hand?"

"Don't tease me like that. I know what a glove feels like as opposed to a hand." She said seriously.

She was starting on the path of getting irate. Goodness, the child is touchy when sleepy. "It's only proper for a butler of the Phantomhive household to be in complete uniform at all times."

"All I ever can see is your head. I don't even know what you look like except your face."

Sebastian smiled, "I'll show you my hands some time, if it would make you happy. For tonight, just rest, young lady. Besides, most people only need to know what the face looks like."

"My name is not Most, and I'm not head of the People house. Anyway, good night, S'baschan." She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, not quite asleep, but very close.

"Good night, young mistress. Sweet dreams." He touched the back of his hand to her cheek and left the room.

The next morning, Sebastian threw open the curtains to let sunlight wage war on the shadows. "Good morning, young mistress!" He chirped cheerfully, "The sun calls your name!"

Amelia groaned, "My pillow calls louder."

Sebastian chuckled, used to the usual morning exchange. "As you'd know if you kept track of time, today is a company holiday."

"Then let me sleep."

"Young mistress, are you sure there isn't anything else you want to do today? Besides, we can't have anyone thinking you're lazy. That is hardly proper of a lady of the house Phantomhive."

Amelia sat up and let the covers fall to her waist, then rubbed sleep from her eyes. "Can we go to the pet store today?"

"Of course. Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yes. What are my options?"

"Today, your options are either a strawberry tart with clotted cream or a peach parfait."

"May I have the tart? And some tea, too, please."

Sebastian laughed, "It'll be up shortly."

"What is so funny?"

"You look just like your father, but you act so differently from your parents. They demanded everything. You ask like everything is a treat."

"Well, I realize that I may not own the world forever." She huffed. "My father obviously didn't."

Sebastian was still laughing as he exited the room. Amelia smirked and threw a pillow at the back of Sebastian's head, which he caught and tossed back to her. "That arm is getting impressive, young mistress."

"You always know how to make me smile, Sebastian. Even in the mornings."

"If I couldn't do at least that much, what kind of butler would I be?"

"A very dull one, at least."

With that, she was left alone for the moment. Amelia flopped back in the bed and stared at the ceiling. It was pretty for a ceiling. The plaster was laid so that it looks like alabaster flowers and vines creep across the ceiling. Every now and again there was a swirl in the pattern that reminded Amelia of white clouds.

"Your breakfast, young Mistress."

"Thank you, Sebastian. Oh. Can we paint the ceiling some day? White is so boring. It isn't flattering to the vines at all."

"Vines?"

"The ones on the ceiling. Don't act like you didn't notice. You know everything about this house." Amelia sat up and Sebastian placed her breakfast tray in her lap. "Ooh, smells like Oolong."

"Made exactly as you prefer it."

"You devilish butler, you." She sang in delight.

Sebastian smirked, "You have no idea. Shall I ready the automobile while you eat?"

"Yes. I won't be long."

"Nor will I."

Sebastian halted the vehicle in front of the manor and kicked back until he was called. Amelia didn't care too much for being waited on. She perceived it as being rushed. Ah, he remembered when he finally annoyed her enough that she sent him away, thus starting the routine.

"_Sebastian," she whined, "why are you just standing there?"_

"_I'm just waiting for young mistress to finish so I can get her dressed."_

"_Well, it feels like you're rushing me."_

"_I'm not, I assure you. Take your time." Then he made a mistake. He checked his pocket watch._

"_Stop rushing me!" She exclaimed, "I'll make the meeting. Just go away until I call you. Play in the chimney or something."_

He bowed and left her to her devices then. When she was irritated was the closest she came to ordering him around, and even then she gave him a choice, kind of. It took him a while to get used to treating requests as orders. Even more so to having a choice. When Ciel wanted something, Sebastian was commanded and that was it. Of course, sometimes Sebastian had to give Ciel grief because he was just too much fun to rile up.

Now that he thought of it, he had no idea how he got to be so playful with the young Phantomhive mistress. When she was old enough to joke around and make witty comments, he guessed. She just loved playing around. Oh, look at that. His mistress is calling. It took her long enough. She usually devours her food.

Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks at the door and bit his tongue to keep quiet. That did nothing for the smirk that was ever-present, but he couldn't help it. This was just too cute.

Amelia had tried to dress herself. She was in her slip already and had no issue with sliding that over her head. Her corset is what made him almost laugh. It was upside down and the laces were each on a side. She had tried to lace it on her own and turn it around.

"Stop laughing and help me." She pleaded.

"I'm not laughing." Sebastian said seriously.

"I know you almost as well as I know myself. Please help?"

With a tug and a swipe, Sebastian had stripped her ribcage of the silk vice. She turned her back to him and he wrapped the corset around her correctly, then laced the back properly. He held her hand as she stepped into her dress and fastened her buttons, then helped her into her shoes.

"It's so embarrassing that I can't even get into my own clothing."

"If you could, I'm not doing my job correctly."

"I feel like a doll."

"You're as pretty as one, too. Honestly, you must accept one of the young men that have come to ask your hand."

"They're disgusting!" she exclaimed passionately. "Honestly, how could you say that? They want my business, not my company." She played with words.

Sebastian smiled innocently, "You mean you don't wish to spend the days smiling and petting a cat?"

The effect of the glare she shot him was ruined with her own smirk at their age-old banter. "Perhaps I do allow you too much freedom," she teased.

"A privilege I accept responsibly." Sebastian put his hand to his chest and bowed.

"Responsibly, I'm sure. So, are we leaving?"

"We could chat here all day if you would prefer."

Amelia turned and headed toward the front of the house, where Sebastian surely left the carriage.

"Young mistress?" Sebastian called from behind her. She turned around, and there he was two steps away, holding up the choker she wore when she went out. She hadn't even heard him move.

"Oh."

"Indeed." He replied and equipped her with the jewellery.

"Let's go." She sighed and led the way, yet again. "I'm so helpless."

"Of course not. You have me, and I'm all the help you'll ever need."

"You are, after all, one hell of a butler."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Don't you, though?"

He held his finger to his lips and winked, as if imparting some special secret. The closet was opened and they each wrapped up in their coats, then left the manor. The door was opened for her, and she slid into the passenger seat. Sebastian then took his place in the driver's seat.

"Well, then." Amelia commented, "Onward!"

The pet shop was a dusty old room stacked high with cages on the walls. Just enough light filtered in to see in the corners. The rest of the room was rather empty so the animals could be brought out one at a time. Amelia suddenly squeaked- no, wait, that was a sneeze.

"Bless you," Sebastian said pleasantly. He held back a scoff.

"You're welcome." Amelia replied dryly. Honestly, she couldn't tolerate those expressions. Old supersticion, that's all it was.

"Witty as always. Do you know what you want?" Somehow, Sebastian had managed to already have a kitten in his arms. He pinched its paws gleefully, looking as if Christmas had come early.

"A pet." She smirked.

"Ah, young lady!" an old shop keep greeted her from the front counter. "Is there anything in particular you'd like to look at?"

Amelia shrugged, "I'll just look around, thank you. You'll be summoned when I need you." She started her rounds and couldn't help but aw at every animal. She stuck her fingers in a few cages to scratch or touch a few snakes, cats, and a dog. One snake flicked its tongue at her finger and wrapped its tail around her pinky. "Let go." She told it calmly, and removed her finger from the cage after the snake had released her finger.

Sebastian was absent-mindedly stroking the Persian kitten while he discussed payment with the clerk, turning his head occasionally to make sure Amelia hadn't been bitten.

Amelia gasped loudly when she got to a pure white puppy with thick fur. It was curled up sleeping before she arrived, but stretched and stood to stare at her, then bark in her face. "Sir, could you take this one out?"

The old man looked visibly relieved as he hobbled over to Amelia with a ring of keys. "Ah, you want the Pyrenean Mountain dog, eh? Wonderful choice. They're very friendly to children and other animals. You won't find a more loyal dog. Or a much larger one, at that."

"He's tiny!" Amelia reached in and held him to her chest.

"Yes, well, he'll grow, child. He'll get to be about as tall as you are right now."

"Will he always be this fluffy?" she questioned from the floor. She was playing with the puppy enthusiastically, letting him tackle her and pushing him around. He was just so cute! The pup crawled up into her lap, laid its head down, and nibbled her fingers.

"They just get fluffier." He shook his head, "My aunt had one and could never get the fur from the rugs."

Sebastian's face was impassive. Yet again, he would have to put up with a dog. He sighed. He really, really didn't like dogs. Wasn't Amelia a cat person, anyway?

Amelia looked hopefully at Sebastian, "He's so warm. And he'll get big, so if you aren't around, he can keep me safe!" Her eyes were big and smile, tentative. She knew Sebastian wasn't a fan of dogs, but who could pass this one up? He was so mellow! He was still laying in her lap.

"My Lady, you should do whatever will make you happy." Sebastian sighed inwardly. Of course he couldn't say no, even if he wasn't bound to her. Couldn't there have been a "no dogs" clause in her father's contract?

The puppy raised its head and made a small noise, not quite a bark and wagged its tail, looking at Sebastian. It ran over and jumped up, its paws on his shin. Sebastian stepped back and the dog was back on the floor. He examined his trousers for dirt.

When Amelia stood up and made her way to the counter to pay, the crate closest to the register rattled. The shop keep looked over, then away very quickly and hustled to the register. Coming from the crate was a loud, angry growl broken only by hisses and snarls. Amelia looked over at the crate while the shop keep rang up the Pyrenean.

"Please be sure to ring up the Persian cat as well. What is that over there?"

Sebastian blinked in surprise, then looked at the cat in his arms.

"It's for you, Sebastian." She smiled.

"The angry box?" the shop keep pointed, "In that crate is the meanest cat I have ever had the displeasure of holding. Someone brought him in two months ago with pedigree papers, claiming that they couldn't care for it anymore. It was free. Now I see why."

"Why do you say he's mean?"

"Can't you hear? He hisses at everyone who even looks at him. I can barely give him food, and he has attacked every customer that wanted to play with him."

"Maybe he is just scared. Can you bring him out for me?"

"If I go near that cat one more time today, he'll tear away my face."

"Well, then, may I have the keys and fetch him myself? I'm curious now."

"Miss, that cat will tear you asunder. I was going to get rid of him later."

"I'll be fine." She stated and snatched the keys from a peg.

"Young mistress, it might not be a good idea to try yourself. May I?"

"Sure, if you like." Amelia tossed the keys to Sebastian and took the Persian from his arms. As Sebastian got closer and closer to the cage, its hisses got more aggressive and it even charged the front of the cage to attack Sebastian. Its paw stuck out between bars batting at Sebastian. Every time his hand got within paw range, he was scratched at.

"Has a cat ever even looked at you funny?" Amelia asked amused.

"I'm telling you, young lady, that is a demon cat."

"Demon, I'm sure. I think he's just scared." She waved Sebastian over and returned the Persian to his arm, then took the keys from him. He made to follow her to the crate, but she turned, "No, stay here, please. He's scared of you. He's a cat, Sebastian. The worst that can happen is that he'll scratch me. I won't die from a cat scratch."

He smirked and bowed, hand to his chest. "As you wish."

"Young man, are you really going to let that little girl try to pick up that cat?"

"She is determined. There is nothing I can do but wait."

The man crept behind Sebastian and watched as Amelia approached. The cat growled lowly, but didn't have near the fit it did when Sebastian came near.

"Oh, don't be so silly," Amelia chided the cat, "you know I won't hurt you."

The cat meowed twice, but stopped growling. She put her fingers in the cage for a few moments, then removed them and opened the door. The cat strolled to the front of the cage and put its front paws on Amelia's shoulder and sunk its claws in for stability. It's hind legs walked forward as she stepped back, and in a few short movements, the cat was in her arms trying to decide whether or not it was comfortable. She raised a hand to its head and scratched the cat behind the ears, and it was butter in her arms. He purred and rubbed his head against her hand vigorously while she cooed to it.

"He's older than I thought he would be. He's beautiful," she said cutely. "Does he have a name?"

"The owners before called him Abaddon."

Sebastian snickered, but held his tongue.

"What is so funny?"

"I knew an Abaddon." Sebastian commented dismissively. So quickly, he has gone back to casual indifference.

"I'm sure he was as sweet as my new kitty." Amelia stroked the cat lazily now. "All right, so I want Abaddon, Sebastian's Persian, and the Pyrenean. " The puppy yipped from her ankles. "That's right, I haven't forgotten about you."

The clerk stared at her, still hiding behind Sebastian.

"Is something wrong?"

"Can you talk to animals?" He asked bluntly, circling wide around the cat to get to the register. Sebastian took his place behind Amelia, also somewhat curious as to how she got the cat to like her, when it's the only one that had never taken to him.

"Of course not, but it isn't hard to know what they think by looking at them. They're just as easy to read as people. Oh! Relax, Abaddon. Sebastian won't hurt you anymore than I will."

The cat growled a quiet disagreement.

"Oh, honestly. You'll see. Make room so Sebastian can pay for you to come home with me." Amelia shuffled the cat to a single arm and relieved Sebastian of his Persian, which she held in the other. Both rubbed their heads into her neck, sniffed each other, and continued with displays of affection to Amelia.

"Well, I'll be damned." The clerk stammered.

Sebastian chuckled to himself and paid the amount on the receipt handed to him. "Isn't this a little low for two cats and a dog?"

"Take Abaddon for free. Please, my life will be much better without him. I'm almost tempted to pay you for him."

"No, keep your money. It was a pleasure doing business with you." She handed the keys back to the keep.

"Likewise, young lady."

"I quite enjoyed the scenic route home." Amelia smiled, "I didn't realize that there was a part of London that looked like that."

"Yes, I thought you might be interested." Sebastian stroked the cat purring happily in his lap.

"I see right through you."

"I'm sure." He smiled. He had wanted to spend more time petting his new kitten.

"Don't look so innocent. I'll probably need your help with training the dog."

"What are you going to name him?" He barely managed to keep his shoulders from slouching.

Amelia looked at the pup and hummed in thought. "I think he looks like an Alistair. What do you think?" she asked the puppy, "Is Alistair a good name?" Alistair licked her skirt and waggled his tail. "What about your kitten?"

"I believe I shall name her Lilith."

"How pretty. A beautiful name for beautiful women and a beautiful cat." Lilith purred even louder, "See? She likes the name."

"I think she just likes you. Young mistress, it does seem like you can really talk to animals."

"Absurd. All you have to do is make your meaning clear in the way you talk and move. They're not as clueless to emotion as people think. Though, for some reason, rabbits don't like me. I don't understand rabbits." She mused. "You're a very good driver for only doing so the second time."

"It isn't hard to figure out." He shrugged. He exited the automobile at the front of the house and opened the door for her, yet again. "It is modern times, after all. It is fitting of a Phantomhive to be transported in the newest of technology."

"Is that your trained answer?" Amelia teased. She took his hand and stepped from the car, Abaddon and Alistair following close on her heels.

"Does it bore you?" he countered with a new question.

"Yes. There isn't a single answer for everything."

"Only several things."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Ever evasive, you are, Sebastian. It's a wonder I know anything about you."

Sebastian bowed with a hand to his chest, "I try."

She smirked, "I know you do. Could you please take care of the animals? I'm in the mood for a walk."

"Shall I join you when I'm finished?"

"No, let me be alone."

"Have I upset you, my lady?"

"No. I just want to explore a little bit. I'll call you if I need you." Sebastian bowed and took the cats and dog inside. Abaddon tried to follow Amelia, but she pointed him in the direction of Sebastian. He looked at her incredulously but followed, grumbling quietly in his chest. She chuckled. Abaddon really did not like Sebastian.

Amelia walked around the back courtyard for a short while with her hands at her side, staying in view of her manor. She bent down occasionally to pick up and examine a bug or a plant she had never seen before. A lone violet in the earth slouched just slightly and Amelia realized it was due for water today. The violet was a plant that no one but she was to touch. It was her plant. She found it one day when Sebastian was working in the yard and claimed it as hers before Sebastian could move it. It was stray and all she could guess was that a seed blew in and landed right there.

Shortly, she got bored of the yard she sees every day from her study and wandered to the woods. It took her a whole two hours to make it four miles in because she had to stop frequently to examine a salamander or ivy. She remembered the first time she went on a long walk and found a patch of poison ivy and rolled in it like there was no tomorrow. When Sebastian found her for dinner, he sighed and explained what was more than likely to happen. Sure enough, she broke out in rashes everywhere she touched the ivy and Sebastian followed her even more closely than usual to be sure she wouldn't scratch and spread it further. She smiled to herself at the memory.

"Are you the new Phantomhive I keep hearing about?" a cold, bored voice came from the lowest branch of a tree behind her.

"Who are you?" she turned around.

"My name is William T. Spears." He greeted and pushed his glasses up.

She took in his suit, ledger, and neat black hair for a moment. "Do I owe you something? Did I forget to pay you?"

"No, I'm not here to collect any money." He closed his little book and tucked it away into his pocket. "I knew your father."

"Oh? What did he look like?" she challenged. There was something about a man in her woods that was suspicious.

William pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course she would be suspicious. "He looked a lot like you, actually, but bore an eye patch and his hair was straight. I guess he was a little taller at this age, as well."

"And what was he like?"

"Earl Phantomhive was a spoiled brat that got a sick satisfaction out of playing games with people's minds. He was ruthless and would do anything it took get what he wanted. Even sell his soul to a demon."

"You have answered wrong! My father was kind and generous and had a weakness for forgiving anyone that had done him wrong. He wanted nothing more than to be with his wife and myself."

"You are grossly misinformed, young lady. Ciel Phantomhive was a ruthless dog on the hunt to the bone."

Amelia smiled. So he did know her father, then. "Ah, pleased to meet you," she stuck her hand out to shake. "How may I help you? Oh, why don't you walk with me?"

They continued deeper into the woods. While William was chattering on about being there on official business, she turned her head over her shoulder and saw nothing. How odd, she could have sworn she heard something.

"I figured it would be good of me to come here and inform you that your father has done things that have repercussions."

"Who hasn't?"

"Yes, well, they may come back to damage you. He has many enemies because of his work for the queen, not to mention his station. And you don't know everything about your butler."

"He served my father to the end. I know he is loyal. That's all I need to know."

"Sebastian Michaelis is dangerous."

"Do you think I don't know that? He has been more than just my butler, but my body guard as well. He told me he has killed for my father, and he'd do the same for me."

"It does not unnerve you that he can take life so easily?" William asked surprised. Though, he realized then he shouldn't be. Amelia was a Phantomhive, and she knew Sebastian her whole life.

"Sebastian raised me. If he wanted to kill me, he probably would have done so by now. People have come to kidnap me when I was little, and he made them leave by himself. To this day, I haven't been harmed. I realize he is dangerous, but I trust him with my life."

"He may be after more than your life."

Amelia sighed, "I'm not worried about Sebastian. Your warnings are useless to me."

"You don't even know-" he was cut off by Sebastian.

"Oh, young mistress. Here you are. Your dinner is ready. We'll have to hurry if you don't want it to get cold. Oh, hello, William." Sebastian smiled warmly, "It's good to see you well. I apologize for not inviting you in, but we were not expecting guests."

"If you could do the world a favour and go back to your hole? Goodbye, Miss Phantomhive. I have too much work to do as it is, and if I were to take more overtime today, there would have to be 36 hours to a day."

"It was nice talking to you."

Sebastian bent down for her to wrap her arms around his neck, then lifted her. "Good day, William." William blinked, and Sebastian and Amelia were gone, presumably half way back to the manor. He shook his head. How could Amelia really not know that Sebastian is a demon?

**Hey, sorry to bother you again. It's been brought to my attention that people are tired of OC fics. I can understand that. I usually don't care for them in Hetalia. However, I shall not stop writing until my well runs dry. Besides, if you don't like OC fics, then why would you read one that is obviously an OC fic? You're not being bombarded if you have the choice to clicky the link. Anyway, I appreciate my beautiful readers and the criticism of my writing style. More is coming soon. **

**Anyone else like pilots?**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. For some reason, I can't even say it. It's the "ji" that throws me off, I swear it. Anyway, that privilege/right is exclusive to Yana Toboso. I'm terribly sorry if this chapter is a little boring. It will get more exciting.  
**

At this particular point in time, the sun was somewhere in the sky. It really couldn't be said where, as the cloud cover was rather extensive. Alistair was at Amelia's feet under her desk. Amelia was sitting in her inherited study looking seriously over papers. She furrowed her brow and pointed at a line in a modified contract given from a company trying to partner with her. Amelia's irritation was growing, "Did you know about this, Sebastian?"

"Yes, it seems they want to hire more workers and cut hours."

"Our workers have families to support," she exclaimed heatedly, "and we pride ourselves on having a loyal work staff because we treat them well. I will not tolerate having a bad name amongst my workers."

"The Funtom workers are treated better than most other factory workers, and it's been said that most people who work for us hold their jobs for life." He concurred, "This should be kept up as long as we can afford it."

"Funtom is doing fine, especially with lending a few factories to the king. There is no reason to make many people's lives miserable." Amelia sighed, "I want to help these guys' business. I really do. But I'm not going to change the policies that are already working for ones that are employed by a business that isn't working."

"Shall I contact Mr. MacHale and tell him that he can look elsewhere for help?"

"Yes, please. And it seems the way they're going, even if I just pay their debt, they'll still fall. I don't want to get caught in that sort of business." Amelia sighed. "They had such a wonderful recipe for those cakes, too."

"Perhaps you could buy the cake recipe from them?"

"Yes, and I'll pay extra so they can 'better their business', even though they will just fall."

"At least it will look like you tried."

"Yes, at least. There is nothing I can do, though. This paperwork is boring. I'm going to read."

"Shall I finish it for you?"

She shook her head, "Thank you, but leave it. I'll get to it later. Have you eaten today? Why don't you go find something delicious for yourself? I'll be in the library." They took their leave of each other and Amelia padded to the library.

"Go find something delicious," Sebastian chuckled. He leaned against the side of the manor. She was practically inviting him to take what he had rightfully earned and deserved. He couldn't, however. For one, though rich from birth, her soul is not yet mature enough to fully enjoy. Her soul, like her father's, had the potential to be absolutely exquisite. He rose her allowing her to become how her heart tells her to be. Those that are themselves to the soul and never lie to themselves tend to be a soul demons rarely get to taste. With the right feelings, the right seasons, she may be a once-in-a-lifetime experience.

Then, there's the damned contract. A contract that neither knew the terms to, other than that Sebastian must serve her, and he will someday get her soul. That is assuming, of course, that her soul doesn't get taken from him, too. She may not have even known what a demon was.

No, of course she knows what a demon is. People seem obsessed with them, no matter what the time period is. Young and naïve though she is, and ignorant; too, she must at least know what a demon is. Ever since Sebastian had to convince her to start reading the newspaper and listen to the radio, she had become more and more aware of the on-goings of the world along with social normalities. Not that she cared, but at least she knew what people thought so she knew how to act. Outside of business, though, he had never seen a human so comfortable with their self. Growing up with only a demon for company most of the time and a lack of social inhibitions will do that, though, he guessed.

He sighed. Sometimes, Amelia really could be hopeless in current events. She didn't even know there was a war going on until she just happened to want to go to London shortly after a bombing. Perhaps he was being too harsh. She was, after all, only a child. Still, how one misses the war to end all wars (Sebastian had to scoff at the thought. As if humans will ever stop fighting.), Sebastian had no idea.

Something delicious to eat. Amelia reminded him occasionally to eat whatever he wanted, since he lived there too. She picked up the habit once when she felt like being alone and realized she had never seen Sebastian eat, though he is by her almost all the time. The look on her face when she realized was, well, adorable. She was irate because he wouldn't stop fixing her hair, but also shocked that Sebastian fed her all the time, yet never ate. Then, she was scared she was starving her butler, and something he couldn't quite describe was mixed in. He had the image saved in his mind because something about it struck him as ironic.

He looked at the mental image again, and a rusty old cog turned again. Concern! He laughed out loud. She was concerned for him! Worried that her butler would die because she had never seen him eat! He has seen many things in his several centuries, but he has never had a master or mistress that has shown concern over his well-being. "He's a demon," they'd all say, "He is fine". He shouldn't be surprised that she cared, even if she were to know of his status. After all, he raised her; anyway she never had cared for the difference between angels and demons, and other mytho—Oh. Again, he couldn't help but be amused.

Amelia doesn't believe in demons.

He had never asked her. He just knew. It would be a strange conversation and the topic has never come up from her, but one day she listened to the radio when a news story came on. She felt sorry for the family that lost a son until they claimed it was the work of Satan. That was when she scoffed and turned off the radio muttering under her breath about ancient superstition based on desperation.

Sebastian hummed in thought. Leave it to him to have a mistress that doesn't believe in his existence, and all because he never thought to bring it up to her while she was growing up. He will have to tell her soon.

He didn't want to.

He dreads the day he will have to tell her the truth about himself, and it will probably be when she has yet another nightmare about a woman with white hair burning a man that looks like her. Her father, she thinks. He had to agree, from the descriptions she gave him. It will probably be when she calls for him in the night, so desperate and afraid, so vulnerable. One of many times when he enters her room, not even bothering with candles anymore, and is looked at with wide-open eyes that beg to be read, and indeed almost force emotion upon him. Trust, fear, relief, desperation, and the one he wasn't sure he felt about; when she pierced his eyes with her love.

He hated her love. He learned from the first time she looked at him with love, his stomach could indeed turn. The contract made him take care of her needs and the commands she rarely, if ever, gave. That look made him instinctively need to give her everything she wanted before she even asked. Yet, it made her soul so decadent and hers. Smelling her need his protection, need him to soothe away the fear, made him _hungry_. Though, seeing it made him want to tear himself apart for thinking of it. Her love ate at his intestines and scratched at his brain while bellowing a grating tone in his ears, it made him sick, and he just hated that she loved him. He hated that she made him feel at war with himself, like some… some _human._

He loved her love. That he had earned the privilege to see Amelia at her most vulnerable with unconditional trust raised him higher than God. He could do anything, even the impossible for a demon. It would all be for her, for her soul, for her love; but _he_ was the one that did it, and the only one that ever could. In her eyes, he knew, he was Alpha and Omega, and only he. And since it was in her eyes, her loving, innocent eyes, it was true, and will always be true. Her trust gave him power. It made him accomplished, as well, for what human places such trust in a demon? Only one that didn't know what he was.

He finally understood something about parents. He finally understood how that woman felt when she refused to give up her baby to him when she couldn't guess the name he was going by. He was a foolish young demon at the time and gave her an extra day to watch her suffer. It made sense now how she looked into the baby's eyes, then at him, and told him his contract name; one no one could possibly have guessed. He understood how human fathers could kill several others with his bare hands for even looking at his daughter suspiciously, and does so without regret and will spend years in hell being tortured for it after death. He has tortured these men himself, and they still never regret it. Even when the humanity is gone from their soul, he could teasingly say something about their child and send the man into a crazed frenzy.

A child's love really is the most precious thing. More powerful than any sort of magic.

His brows knitted together, imagining the only time Amelia touched him- when she needed comfort. He could see the faith in him broken when everything she ever knew becomes a lie. When she learns that Sebastian raised her for her soul, and needs only that. When she learns that he can't possibly love her in return. It wasn't hard to know how she would look hurt and turn her head away from him. She would never be good at hiding how she feels from him because she has never needed to. Avoiding his gaze would suffice until she could learn how to lie to Sebastian. He knows what it would smell like, too, how it would stain her perfect soul. It would smell slightly less sweet as the mistrust multiplies and rots her heart, if she can't control it. It would ruin her and her soul, her love, therefore his power. Only a stupid demon gets himself into a position where he can ruin the soul.

Again, the image of her in pain was clear in his mind. His hand touched his stinging chest and he closed his eyes to combat the headache coming on. At least he would get some relief from these human pains in ruining her love for him. The extra strength he had would be gone, but at least so would the headaches. Maybe she'd learn to tell him what to do, rather than look at him with expressive, needy eyes. Then he would be clear that what he did was for the contract, thus her soul. He'd just have to hope her soul isn't ruined by the time she is done with him.

Go find something delicious. He scoffed at himself. Sebastian, what a hole you have dug yourself into.

Amelia affectionately stroked the spine of a book in front of her on the shelf. The fabric binding it was tattered and rough. It fell off in chunks if she was too rough with this particular book, but inside was a beautiful story about a man who fell in love with his tutor. And the one next to it, a musty book that was salvaged from a burning library a long time ago was a diary of an old queen. Her husband was a nasty thing and treated her terribly. It was not the happiest book she ever read.

In this section of the library, the one where Amelia got all her reading material, all the books had fading ink or smelled like they've been through a storm. Most of the books were forgotten about by most people, and she felt very rare in getting to read them. Occasionally, she'll make a reference when people visit for business, and she and Sebastian would smile, being the only ones to get it. She read almost every book back here, except the ones that were terribly boring or the ones she couldn't lift from the shelf by herself. Suddenly, she realized she had no idea what was in the front of the library. She would certainly find new material there, and it might be interesting.

With purpose, she strode to the front of the library to look at the newer, crisper books. On most of these, she would be the first one to break the binding. Some were tall, and others were short of varying widths. Only two on the first shelf had a title embossed in the spine. They were covered in new green or red linen, with the occasional black or yellow thrown in. She didn't feel like looking through all of them to decide what she would like to read. Instead, she just chose a book- a red one- and lay on her fainting couch. On the first page immediately after the cover was a design in a circle that struck her. It was an upside down star surrounded by intricate rune work that looked like lace. It was even embossed in the paper and highlighted with fine gold leaf. It was an exquisite book.

On the next page, there was a warning in three languages. She, of course, read the one in English.

_More than often, the truth is something that strikes fear into a person's heart. In a world consumed by lies, humans have learned that the truth will get them killed, or worse. Humans lie to get what they want or to stay safe. In here, there is nothing safe. There are no lies to hide behind. This book is to be used strictly for reference, because every last letter is true. Accept the responsibility that comes with reading this with the utmost gravity. And please, dear reader, do not do anything you will regret._

Immersive, Amelia thought. She was interested now. Any book that comes with a warning can't possibly be boring, be it real or fake. She turned the page, starting, naturally, at chapter one. In bold Fraktur font at the top of the page, "Demons: Real Life And Fantasy" was written. Fabulous, Amelia sighed, a book about superstition that might actually be worth reading. Though it was a topic she disagreed with, she couldn't find it in her to put the book down. She was hooked. She had half a mind to flip ahead and see what the next chapters were about, but decided against it. She'll just see when she gets there. Three feet away, Abaddon gave a long stretch atop a table and lept into her lap, purring contentedly. "Hey, kitty" she greeted. "You don't believe in demons, do you?"

He meowed in return, long and mournful and head butted her book. Amelia giggled. He was jealous of the book.

Sebastian was in the courtyard teaching Alistair some basic commands. He didn't learn too slowly, but he was far more focused on playing than learning. One day, and he had been successful in teaching him that relieving himself inside the manor is unacceptable. Sebastian had been very _insistent_ in that lesson, and Alistair had no trouble understanding his point. Aside from that, he knew how to sit. He did so every time Sebastian threw something in the yard. Then he'd bark curiously.

"Now, dog, you go and get the toy." Sebastian sighed. He had never trained such an obstinate dog.

Alistair barked and trotted after the toy this time. When he reached the toy, he lifted it from the ground, brought his head to the side, and threw it right back at Sebastian. So, then, that was the kind of dog Alistair was. Sebastian caught the rope in one hand and gracefully tossed it back at the dog, much higher this time. Alistair lept and caught it by the fringe, spun, and launched it back at the person who threw it. If Sebastian weren't a demon, the rope would have hit him in the face.

Sebastian smirked. He could go wonderful places with this ability. He still didn't like dogs, but this may be more enjoyable. He tossed the rope back at the dog and put his hand way above his head, hoping the dog would understand to throw there. Fortunately, it did. Every time the rope came flying at Sebastian, he caught it and threw it back in a single graceful move, then shifted to a different position with his hand in a different location. The rope always landed in his hand. He couldn't help but be impressed.

He held the rope and threw it far away from the dog. The dog, sensing the change in the game, sprinted to catch it and threw it at Sebastian's foot. Sebastian smirked. It was war now. He tossed it high and aimed for Alistair's tail. He spun and caught it, then launched it to land four feet directly behind Sebastian. Perhaps he isn't so difficult to teach after all.

Back in the chaise, Amelia had just finished the second chapter of her book. It discussed the many ways in which a demon may exist on the earth, the many forms taken, and how they got there in that form. The Fraktur text at the beginning of each chapter still stunned Amelia, and with each page turned grew the feeling that she was learning things she wasn't supposed to know. The print starting chapter three read thusly: "The Faustian Contract". The image below it was of an encircled star with a pentagram in the centre. From each point of the pentagram, a line extended to the circle that enclosed the star. The caption said "A Unique Faustian Seal".

Amelia swallowed. That star was incredibly similar to her birthmark on her—she raised her hand to her throat and rubbed the mark that lay there.

With invigorated interest, she read on.

_For a demon to be summoned, there must have been desperate need. When the demon is summoned, a contract maybe formed. The human may use the demon's services until a certain goal is achieved. When the human gets what they want, the demon will take their soul. This is called a Faustian Contract. Demons rely on desperation and greed in order to get souls through the Faustian contract. As far as is understood, the contract is not necessary for them to obtain a soul. Once they have been summoned, they cannot be un-summoned, so there is nothing to stop them from taking the soul anyway. It is believed that demons prefer the contract because it is easier to manipulate a soul to get it to "taste better" or more "complete". A demon has not yet been known to settle for anything less than a soul, be it theirs or their childrens'. Once the contract has been sealed with a name, both the human and the demon bear the demon's unique mark. It is proved that the more visible the mark is, the more powerful the contract bond is. _

_A demon working under a Faustian contract is not to be trusted. They pull the strings and give the human illusions of power. The average length of a Faustian contract is one to four months. It is rare to last longer, as a demon can usually accomplish a human's goal in this amount of time. While bound, they will follow any orders and protect their "master" with their lives, if need be. Only rarely will a demon will turn on their "master". No matter what, though, the demon will be the end of the human._

_There is no bond on earth stronger than that of a Faustian contract. When a human has made a deal with this demon, some task in exchange for their soul, that demon will always know where they are and what they need, if anything. It is still not known how they know this; it is merely an accepted fact. The demon will provide anything. The human may never escape. _

Amelia closed the book and scratched Abaddon behind the ears. The sleeping cat blinked and resettled into her lap, now purring loudly. Amelia was suddenly very warm and torn between dropping the book and continuing on merrily with her life.

It would be absurd to assume that the mark on her throat is the symbol of a Faustian contract. She had been happy almost her whole life, and certainly hadn't summoned a demon. She didn't even believe in them! Did she? Anyway, what could she be desperate for? She had more than most adults, let alone children her age. She had a butler-slash-guardian figure that was good at everything, more money than anyone will ever need, and a positive enough outlook on life. But it was an explanation when she was never given one.

She couldn't get the idea from her mind. Yet, she has had the mark her whole life. How could she have summoned a demon as a child? It isn't likely. She wouldn't even have been able to give it a name. That is unless someone is running around using the name of "WAAAHHHHHH". And she was sure she would know if she knew anyone with that name.

She removed her finger from the page she was on and continued reading with a thick feeling in her stomach.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey, long time no see. I'm just going to warn you all now. In the future, there will be no warnings. You just don't pick up a book that says at the top of each chapter, "YAOI!1!11!1 DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Top!Sebby/Bottom!OC! HetSmut! If you like, then read on, but make sure you have a tissue to clean up your nose!". Generally, if smut will be in the story, it's implied in the description. I'm positive I have implied that. If it looks like the story is headed in places you're uncomfortable with, skip the paragraphs with that content, like every other reader. I mean, I know it's just fanfiction, but warnings seem... unprofessional.**_

_**I am not awesome enough to own Kuroshitsuji. Not even Prussia-  
**_

_**Well, point being. Kuro belongs to Yana Toboso, all rights reserved.  
**_

Four hours later, Sebastian brought Alistair inside and locked the door, then gave thought to finding Lilith. No, he shook his head, he had better check on Amelia and see if she made any progress on her paperwork. Or, more accurately, pry the book from her fingers and send her back to her study to finish the whopping two documents she has to read and sign.

"Young mistress." He greeted upon walking up to her lounge chair, "Perhaps it would be wise to finish your paperwork."

She looked up from the book in her hands, "Sure, I was just getting ready to put the book down."

"I'm almost positive you were, my lady." He said sarcastically.

"All right, fine, I had no intention of moving until I finished. You're right, however. It would be wise to finish my work."

"I am seldom wrong."

Amelia smirked at him, but it had less fire than usual. "If that isn't true, I don't know what is."

"Was it a very good book, my lady? You seem contemplative."

"Yes, the best books make you think. It is interesting, at least. Very," she hesitated, "educational."

Abaddon looked up from her lap and glared at Sebastian. She scratched his ears and he begrudgingly lay his head back down, still not taking his eyes off the butler. Amelia looked at him apologetically.

"I do not understand how I could possibly have wronged that cat."

Amelia shrugged, "I don't know. He won't tell me why he doesn't like you."

Sebastian stared at her, trying to decide whether or not he would keep his mouth shut. He calculated irritation factor and decided not to. "And yet you say you can't talk to animals."

"Don't make me throw another pillow at you." Amelia laughed.

"That reminds me. You'd be happy to know that Alistair can now play catch. If you ever feel the need to play with him, be sure to watch your face."

Amelia laughed again, "Did he get yours?"

"Almost," Sebastian admitted. "He is smart enough; I think we'll start guard training tomorrow."

"What is this?" Amelia gasped.

"What?"

"Does Sebastian Michaelis like a dog?" She asked dramatically, "Say it isn't so! It's the end as we know it!"

"Yes, yes, young mistress, the end. Now if you could get started on your work? Today's schedule is already very distorted. Shall I hold on to that book for you so you don't get distracted?"

"I'll keep it, thank you. Besides, right now, you're the one distracting me. Is there any chance you could make something to eat for me? I'm hungry all of a sudden."

Sebastian bowed and disappeared and Amelia held the book under her arm and picked up Abaddon, then carried them both to her study. It wasn't long after she sat down and started reading that Sebastian appeared with a slice of spice cake and sweetened tea infused with ginger.

"Am I an invalid, Sebastian?"

"Young mistress?" He asked for elaboration. His eyebrow raised. Why on Earth would she think she is invalid?

"I was just wondering. You do things so quickly. Even assuming you have cake on hand all the time, you make it from one side of the manor to the other very quickly."

"If I could not do that much at least, what kind of butler would I be? Certainly not one well suited for the demands of the house Phantomhive."

"Yes, well, how do you do it? Do you just sprint everywhere?" Amelia giggled at the idea of Sebastian sprinting through the halls, but still wearing that impassive unbothered face. "I know I certainly couldn't do anything as quickly as you do."

"Young mistress, you simply do not have the same focus I do."

"I still can't walk ninety miles an hour."

"You are only human after all," Sebastian replied, then mentally slapped himself. "Everyone has different talents," he finished smoothly.

She nodded and frowned at the paperwork in front of her. "Only human," she repeated hollowly.

"Are you well, young mistress? You don't have a fever, do you?"

"I'm fine. I'm just tired all of a sudden."

"I hope you didn't waste your energy in reading that book. Did you at least learn anything?"

"Perhaps." She answered mystically, then stared at Sebastian. She shook her head. What was she thinking, that Sebastian was a—_Hah, don't even finish that thought._

"I will leave you to finish your work."

"What if I want you to stay?"

"Then I will stay, but you will not get your work done."

"I can sign and talk at the same time." She started reading her papers. Sebastian stood in his usual spot, behind her right side. Amelia wasn't used to being so aware of Sebastian's presence, and now had no idea what to say. Every time he even breathed, she noticed it. But then, she knew she was keeping him for no reason. Amelia scribbled out a clause she didn't care for and wrote a compromise. "So, what else are you talented at? Can you walk on the ceiling?"

Sebastian chuckled, "My feet are firmly planted on the ground."

"So, then, no flying?" She corrected a misspelled word. Really, these people should take English classes. How could they run a business with such abysmal spelling?

"Afraid not. I can jump quite high, though."

"Teleport?"

"Not quite."

"I guess you aren't from a fiction story, then." Her eyes traveled over the next page. The silence that followed was slightly less than comfortable. She barely heard Sebastian move to flick a fly, which flew uncontrollably at a wall, already dead by the time it struck.

"You can leave if you want, Sebastian. You don't have to stay here, you know."

He bowed and headed for the door. When he had turned the handle, her head snapped up.

"Oh, wait! I almost forgot!"

"Yes, young mistress?" He turned around.

"That event in the mail. Was that a dance?"

"It was."

Amelia sighed, "Dancing is so silly. People look silly when they're dancing."

"It's a tradition, no matter how silly."

"What is the silliest dance you've ever seen? Can you show me?"

"You're kidding."

Amelia looked serious for a moment. When Sebastian looked like he was going to start dancing, Amelia spoke up, "I am kidding. I'm sorry, you can go."

Sebastian bowed and closed the door behind him. The mistress sure was acting strange today.

"What do you mean, you let him fly off?!" The angry officer shouted at his subordinate.

"He told me he was to go bomb London, sir."

"Were you aware that his gas tank has a leak? He was one of our best pilots! And here, you've essentially killed him!" The officer looked just past the junior officer's shoulder. "Are those the bombs that were supposed to be on the plane?"

The lower-ranked man turned around and looked at the pile of death. "Ja. I guess no one loaded the plane."

"I would have your head on a stick if it weren't for the fact that they would be useless on that plane now. Come. We will have to tell our superior."

Amelia snapped her book closed and put her head in her hands. No matter how much she read on these demons and their accursed contracts, she could not find anything conclusive about her mark. She was tired of evading the subject with Sebastian and trying to find out no her own. He's known her for her whole life. If anyone would know, he would; and if anyone was a demon, he would be the one. "Sebastian."

"Young mistress?" he asked from the door. Occasionally his speed surprised her.

"Have I ever told you that I like your hair?"

He smiled, "I don't believe so. Thank you."

Amelia stared at him with a faint smile. If he is a demon, she considered, she could simply order him to do something out-of-character. She'd rather not. Something seemed wrong about ordering around the man that raised her.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes. I've just been reading a lot. It has never occurred to me to ask, but why must I keep my birthmark covered? It's not like it's unladylike to show my neck."

"No, it isn't. However, in some cultures, including British, your birthmark is a sign of bad luck. It stays covered for your protection."

Amelia nodded, "Is that all? I've had it since birth, right? Literally?"

He smirked, "That is the definition of a birth mark."

She ignored his play, "you know more about me than anyone else, and of my mark. Is it completely unique, or could someone else have one like it?"

"It is unusual, but there is a possibility that someone has the same one. Unlikely, as far as birthmarks go." Sebastian didn't show his rising discomfort. "You are very inquisitive today."

Amelia sighed and shook her head. She has just been beating around the bush. Just spit it out, she told herself. "Sebastian." She said directly, "I believe you are hiding something from me. Sit down and tell me everything you know about my birthmark immediately." After a moment's hesitation, she added with a sigh, "That is an order."

Amelia didn't miss how his eyes glowed and widened ever so slightly. His pupils were now slits, and the skin around her mark tingled with pleasant warmth. It was a little distracting. Sebastian bowed and took a a seat in the other chair as indicated.

"Sebastian Michaelis is the name your father gave me when I was summoned by him. I was to assist in avenging his parents and serve as his butler until then. When it was all over, my prize was supposed to be his soul.

"Before I could get his soul, he died in a circumstance out of my control. He ordered me to care for Elizabeth, your mother, in her pregnancy with his last breath. After your mother died, I was simply going to eat your soul since I never got your father's. That is, until I noticed that you bore the same mark I gave your father as evidence of the contract. That meant that I owed you a service, and you owe me a soul. Since it is against my aesthetics to take a soul before a contract is complete, I raised you in hopes that you would come up with terms or understand well enough to dismiss me yourself."

Amelia listened to his story and nodded a few times. When he seemed finished, she snorted, "This adds a new definition to inheriting all of my father's debts and assets."

"Indeed."

"So, you are a demon."

"That is correct, young mistress."

"Why was this information kept from me?"

"As I raised you, it didn't occur to me that you wouldn't know what I am. As you grew older, I thought about it and didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't understand. Besides, the power to control a demon with any command is a frightening one to give to a five year old, kind and well-behaved though you were."

Amelia smirked wryly. Well behaved indeed, until she got bored. Then she was a little adventurous. She was sure she had almost given Sebastian a heart attack when she disappeared and he found her after giving thought to her presence. She was about to fall from a rather tall tree. He saved her from a few broken bones and reprimanded her for being reckless.

"When you grew older still, I was concerned that it would ruin your trust in me."

"Demons would rely on trust, wouldn't they? Do you have any idea how strange it is to find out that you have been brought up by something you never thought real?"

"I've never been in that situation, myself." Sebastian sighed inwardly. The way Amelia carried on joking; she must not be too upset. Now, he wonders why he ever thought this could turn out any other way. If this wasn't a fearless child, he didn't know what was. This was the one that tried to keep a wild snake as a pet as a child, after all. She caught it herself. Anyway, he wasn't sure what caused greater relief; that her soul wasn't ruined, or that she wouldn't give him that heartbroken, vulnerable look she tried to hide when she had nightmares.

"Well, dearest Sebastian, it is rather shocking. Especially since it may suggest that there is in fact some sort of deity and anti-deity. As you know, I've rejected the idea since I've even heard of the bible."

"I've never met any deity myself. I have met an angel and a few reapers, though," he grinned.

Amelia crossed her legs and rested her chin on her palm. For a while, she stared blankly at Sebastian. Then she spoke with finality, "I am upset with you for keeping secrets, though I understand why it was done. Know that it is no longer necessary. Don't ever do it again."

"Is that an order?" he smirked. Making her order him is probably going to be one of his new favourite activities. Just watching her hear the word was enough to amuse him. Anyone that didn't know her, which was anyone else period really, wouldn't be able to see that she shifted uncomfortably. Her reply was casual, though.

"Yes. If that's what it takes, then it is an order. Do not hide anything from me anymore."

"Yes, my lady."

Amelia ignored the tingle this time and turned around to look out the back window. This happened just in time for both of them to witness a plane of wood and linen crash land in the back garden. "Sebastian!" Amelia gasped. Instinctively, she grabbed a scarf off a peg on the wall and hastily exited toward the garden.

_**Thank you for your patience. Feedback helps. Think of it as an act of kindness that helps the world by removing even just a little bit more of the ignorance we are plagued by. Also, I have these Sebastian M. shimji that have completely taken over my desktop. Seriously. If I were to count, there would be more than 30.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry if it's a little boring. And that I keep taking so freaking long. If my German is screwy, please correct it. My sentence structure isn't perfect...**

_**Kuro belongs to Yana Toboso, all rights reserved.**_

"I want him to stay here until he is recovered. I don't care if he is German," Amelia said kindly.

"As you wish, young mistress. He is awake now."

The pilot opened his eyes to find that he was in a big, comfortable bed in a room finely yet tastefully decorated in light blue. Large windows let tight in and flattered pale blue walls and exquisite upholsteries on chairs and the comforter he was currently on top of. "Was?"

"Guten morgen. Sprechen sie Englisch?" Sebastian asked with perfect inflection and accent.

"Was? Nein, spreche Ich nur Deutsch." He groaned in reply.

"Of course you speak German." Amelia muttered and attempted to follow the conversation, with poor results.

"_Where am I?" _The German asked groggily.

"_You are in this young lady's home." _Sebastian gestured to Amelia,_ "She is kindly taking you in until you heal. I suggest you express thanks later. You crash landed in her garden."_

"_Why are you letting me stay here? What are you going to do to me?"_

"_My mistress is allowing you to heal here because she occasionally can't help but be kind. When you are well again, she may alert the government to your presence, or she may send you back."_

"_She would send me back to Germany?"_

"_The young mistress doesn't care for the idea of letting people die without their own reasons."_

The German swallowed,_ "Please, don't send me back. They'll just have me bomb London again or perhaps another city. I don't want to be in this accursed war."_

Sebastian gave him an odd look_, "What was your mission?"_

"_I just said, I was supposed to bomb London."_

"_Are you aware that there were no explosives on your craft?"_

"_There should have been enough to level a few blocks."_

"_There was nothing."_

"_You're lying to me."_

"_What good would lying do me? I'm telling you, there was nothing on your craft. I had assumed you were reconnaissance."_

The German groaned and dropped his head against the pillow.

"Is he okay? What did he say?"

"He is confused." Sebastian stated, "I will save questioning him for when he feels well. _I suggest you go to sleep."_

Amelia sighed, "It figures this would happen. Sebastian, please tend to this man throughout the day. Make sure he is comfortable and healing well. Try and get information when you can, but don't push him too hard."

"Yes, my lady."

"Thank you, Sebastian." She smiled.

The German snored from him spot on the bed and rolled over. He didn't notice as the phone went off.

"You know," Amelia stated, "This is almost kind of funny."

"Oh?" Sebastian answered the phone, "Phantomhive, Sebastian speaking."

"Sebastian! Your voice hasn't changed a bit!" an Indian accented voice exclaimed cheerfully, "Is the Phantomhive there?"

"Young mistress," Sebastian handed Amelia the phone.

"Hello?"

"Amelia! You sound so grown up!"

"Uncle Soma?"

"Yes, it is me! I have a telephone too, now! Is it not great?"

"Yes, that's wonderful! It's better than letters, that's for sure."

"Anyway, now that I have a phone, I decided that now would be a good time to tell you that Agni and I are leaving to come visit you!"

"What? No! It's dangerous!"

"Agni will keep us safe. Do not worry. We will be there within a week. We are leaving now."

"Be careful!"

"Bye-bye! See you soon" he sang and hung up the phone.

"Uncle Soma and Agni are coming to visit." Amelia told Sebastian.

"So it would seem."

Alistair trotted into the room they all occupied and jumped on the bed inhabited by the German.

"Traitor," Amelia accused.

The dog just yawned vocally, spun around, and made itself at home on the bed.

Someone knocked at the front door just as Amelia entered the foyer to go up the stairs. Seeing as Sebastian was busy, she answered the door. "Hello?"

William stood in front of her, "Hello, Miss Phantomhive. I'm here on official business, since they've decided that I'm not working enough overtime," he grumbled that last bit.

"Oh. Well, come in and sit. If you're working so hard, you might as well be comfortable," Amelia stepped aside and allowed William into her house. "Sebastian?"

"Young mistress?" He asked, immediately by her side.

She smiled ruefully, "I know, there is no peace today. However, we have a guest. If you could please prepare some tea and maybe some cake?"

He bowed, "Of course young mistress."

"Thank you for all your hard work."

"Not at all, young mistress. Hello, Mr. Spears," he greeted pleasantly.

"Leech. If you could crawl in a hole and die while you're at it, it would be appreciated." William replied with the same pleasant tone.

"I'll see what I can do." He smirked on his way out.

"Please, if you could be a little more polite to the inhabitants of my home, I would appreciate it." Amelia stated icily.

"Of course. My apologies, Miss Phantomhive."

"I'm sure." Amelia led them into a sitting room. Before William took his seat, he handed her a business card. It had a black background with grey smoke and said 'William T. Spears, Shinigami Dispatch Division.' Amelia looked at it for a long while, then up at William. "Shinigami?"

"Yes."

Amelia stared at him blankly for a while. William says nothing, thinking she is going to speak. Her lip quirked into a little smirk that slowly spreads into a smile. Before long, she was lost in peals of laughter and doubles over in her chair, gripping her sides.

"I've brought the tea and cake, my lady." Sebastian says.

Amelia straightens up and wipe at her eye, "Thank you. I was beginning to wonder if you had fallen in the oven."

"I couldn't do that before I brought my young lady and her guest some refreshments. And then who would cook dinner tonight?" he gasped.

Amelia smiled sweetly, "You're so considerate."

"If I could not be that much, what kind of butler would I be? Certainly not one suitable for the Phantomhive household."

"Honestly, I wonder if I couldn't start finishing your sentences."

"And I yours, then? It would never end."

William cleared his throat, left out by the banter.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Spears. I get a little carried away." Amelia smiled politely. "You said you are here on business?" She took a bite from her cake.

"It's your father."

At Ciel's mention, Amelia touched Sebastian's sleeve before he was out of reach and motioned him to a chair, "My father? He is dead."

"I know that." He continued when Amelia waited for him to speak, "Anyway, yes, I am a Shinigami. It is my responsibility to collect souls of the dying, review their life, determine whether or not they should continue to live, and take our collected souls to the Judge."

Amelia ignored the word 'judge', "And this has something to do with my father?"

"Well, as you live, your life is recorded in a book that resides in a library from the time you develop a heartbeat. At the exact moment of your first heartbeat, your body receives a soul. Sometimes, a reaper reviews a life by reading this book before they go to collect it, in order to save time. It is a tool aside from the Cinematic Records we use."

"Cinematic Record?"

"A visual record of your life that only a Shinigami can see."

Amelia nodded and smirked, "So, I could go to this library, find my book, and read my life as it happens?"

"That would be a little paradoxical, but yes, technically you could. As it turns out, someone wanted to read your father's life. No matter how they searched, they couldn't find the book on Ciel Phantomhive. They asked the head of our library to find it, assuming the Undertaker had forgotten to return it. There was no record of his book ever being in the library."

"So, what, my father never had a soul?"

Sebastian smirked at that thought.

"Sebastian? What are you thinking?"

"Your father most certainly had a soul, I assure you. He had enough soul to keep me content for a decade."

William sneered in disgust, "Yes, your father was quite the sugar to these _ants_."

"Indeed. I had to defend him from more than just other humans attempting to take his life. Would you like to know what Ciel's soul smelled like, Mr. Spears? I remember it; I used to be bathed in the scent every day," Sebastian taunted in his most polite tone. Amelia sighed in irritation; Sebastian was getting _that_ look. Now was not the time to deal with a demon butler hell-bent on irritating someone.

"A souls is-"

Amelia interrupted with quiet, brisk impatience, "Please desist your bickering. If my father's book doesn't exist, then his soul must never have existed, which is bollocks. My soul can't have come to be without his, and Sebastian wouldn't have memories of something that never existed. It isn't possible. That means his book is missing and the records have been tampered with.

"I am new to this whole idea of a 'soul' and 'Shinigami' and 'demons', but I am not stupid. If his book 'doesn't exist', then his soul was never evaluated. Can a soul leave here without help?"

"No." Sebastian and William said simultaneously, then glared at each other with restraint.

"So, then, unless some spirit ate my father's soul, it is still somewhere in this world and is still recording. If the book can be found, the soul can be found," she continued in a business-like tone, "The fact that you, Mr. Spears, are here tells me you need our help. And Sebastian, if my father's soul can be found, your contract is complete and you can live the rest of your eternity in whatever way makes you happy," the corners of her mouth dropped at the idea of Sebastian leaving. "If you want my help, I suggest you learn to keep the peace." A loud pounding came from the front door of the manor, and Amelia sighed. Would this day never end?

"I'll answer the door, young mistress."

Amelia and William sat in silence for a moment until a shrill shout of, "Oh, Bassie!" erupted from the next room. Immediately following that was a loud thud against the wall behind Amelia. Sebastian strolled casually into the room holding up a red-clothed ambiguously gendered person by the collar of their jacket. He threw the person at William.

"I believe _that_ is yours." He said disdainfully.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," William chided crossly, "Making me do your work on top of my own is unacceptable."

"But I was trying to hunt down Ronald and get him to do his job! Surely you can't stay mad at a woman?" the person whined in a falsetto.

"We all know you're not a woman." William sighed.

Amelia chimed in, "I'm sorry, but, er… What is that?"

Sebastian chuckled.

The man dressed in red stood up and tossed waist-long hair over his shoulder and huffed, "I am Grell Sutcliffe. Am I to assume that you are the new Phantomhive?"

Amelia stared at him with a blank expression before answering, "Is there another lady in here? Or a lord, perhaps?"

"Only a Phantomhive can be as cold." Grell sniffled.

"Sit and have some tea. We were just discussing my father's missing soul. I like your glasses," she commented to appease the reaper.

"Why thank you!" Grell sat what had to be uncomfortably close to William, "We reapers are dreadfully near-sighted."

Amelia shrugged, "You can't have everything."

"Can't you?" William asked, gesturing to the opulent decorations in the room.

"It helps to be born from a lord that made a contract with a demon and failed to hold his end of the deal." Amelia deadpanned.

"I imagine it would. You have finally figured it out, then?"

Amelia ignored the question, "Is there anything else to discuss immediately? It has been a very long day."

"No, you stated about everything I was going to tell you when you scolded your butler and me."

"All right, then. I don't have any ideas immediately as to what should be done. Perhaps we should talk later, or tomorrow." Amelia looked outside and admired the estate at night and appreciated the atmosphere. She looked back over to William, trying to fight of a snuggle-obsessed Grell, "In fact, It is late. Would you two like rooms to stay in tonight, or will you be coming back?"

"Oh, a single room would be just fine," Grell giggled suggestively.

"Separate rooms would be appreciated," William contradicted Grell, "if at all possible, encouraged."

Amelia smiled, "Of course. Sebastian, what time is it?"

"Twenty minutes after nine, my lady."

"Dinner will be ready at ten. I insist that you eat with me. I like having guests." She directed at Grell and William, suddenly feeling more gracious.

"Isn't that a little late?" Grell asked.

"Perhaps for some. I prefer a late dinner. Are you too full?"

"No, we'll be there." William stated finally.

"Wonderful. I have some things I need to attend to, so please excuse me. Make yourselves at home. Have you been here before?"

"I've been here," Grell chimed.

"So, you know where the library is. Feel free to use or search it, if you wish. I will be in my study if anyone needs me." She left the room with Sebastian on her heels. Back in front of the door to the German's room, she addressed him, "Please feel free to treat our Shinigami guests however you view appropriate. You know them better than I do. In your spare time, I'd like it if you can make sure our German is comfortable and get what information you can. Whatever you can toss together for dinner is great. I'll be ready to retire immediately after."

"Are you all right, young mistress?" She isn't usually so- he looked for the word- bossy.

Amelia smiled at Sebastian tiredly, "It has simply been a long day. I've learned a lot. I have a lot to think about. I'm looking forward to going to bed."

"If you're upset with me, young Mistress,-" he started.

"Not at all. I doubt the knowledge would have changed my life much. I'm just hurt that you were keeping secrets."

"Understood."

"Don't do it again," she reminded him.

"I would be going against orders if I did. It will not happen."

Satisfied for now, Amelia nodded and turned toward the stairs, on her way back to her study to take a short power nap. She stopped half way up and turned to look back down. "Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lady?" his head popped out of the open door.

"We have some things to talk about when there is time."

He smirked, "Yes, my lady."

**Thanks for reading, you lovely and beautiful people. **


End file.
